english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
WildStar (2014)
WildStar is a fantasy/science fiction massively multiplayer online role-playing game developed by Carbine Studios and published by NCsoft. It was released on June 3rd, 2014. Voice Cast *Adam Gifford - Kezrek Warbringer, Mercenary Arkos, Golgox, Korol the Shaper, Granok Male, Falkrin Male, Bloodpit Announcer *Adam Wylie - Arwick Redleaf, Freebot *Amanda Troop - Exiled Female, Lopp Female *André Sogliuzzo - Mordesh Male, Falkrin Male, Lopp Male *Andy Morris - Mondo Zax, Bot *Anna Vocino - Artemis Zin, Cassian Female, Exiled Female *April Stewart - Cassian Female, Mechari Female *Beau Billingslea - Judge Kain, Osun Male *Ben Diskin - Aurin Male *Brian Cummings - Chua, Marauder *Brian T. Delaney - Emperor Myrcalus, Mordesh Male, The Entity *Cam Clarke - Chua *Carla Tassara - Huntress Kezzia, Dominion Pilot *Cathy Cavadini - Mechari Female *Christine Lakin - Mordesh Female, Lowborn Female *Cindy Robinson - Granok Female, Lopp Female, Torine Sisterhood *Cissy Jones - Granok Female, Torine Sisterhood *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Drusera, Professor Goldbough, Yuria, Cassian Female, Aurine Female *Cory Herndon - Phineas T. Rotostar, Ric Longshanks, Arsenax, Freebot, Binary & Null Elder Cube *Courtenay Taylor - Aviel the Weaver, Apprentice Laveka, Deadringer Shallaos, Ayita Sinnatus, Draken Female, Osun Female *Cree Summer - Kit Brinny, Chua, Exiled Female *Crispin Freeman - Grund, Mordesh Male, Ikthian Male *Dave B. Mitchell - Toric Antevian, Brother Calidor, Moldwood Overlord Skash, Bosun Octog, Shaman Tugga, Krogg, Ability Vendor *David Forseth - Agent Lex, Bloodshaman Akilos, The Archon, Announcer *David Sobolov - Gloomclaw Vratorg, Trogun, Osun Male, Mechari Male *Debra Wilson - Dreadphage Ohmna, Selene, Granok Female *Elisa Gabrielli - Mordesh Female, Falkrin Female *Erin Bennett - Draken Female *Erin Cottrell - Cassian Female, Mechari Female *Fred Tatasciore - Jariel The Archon, Drokk, Megalith, Visceralus, Hydroflux, Holo-Crypt, Squirg Hat, Stormtalon, Scout Malius, Draken Male, Granok Male, Grumpel, Announcer *Gideon Emery - Corrigan Doon, Bounty Board, Marauder, Ikthian Male, Mordesh Male *Janell Cox - High Sentinel Varonia, Draken Female *JB Blanc - Caretaker, Ionis The Watcher, Luminai Male *Jesse Burch - Malvolio Portius *Jessica Straus - Axis Pheydra, Elyona the Evoker, Rayna Darkspeaker, Kuralak the Defiler, Osun Female *Jim Cummings - Victor Lazarin, The Sarge, Osiric, Taxi Cab, Commander Kriton, Jarak, Granok Male *Jim Ward - Granok Male, Ekose Male, Krogg *Kate Higgins - Myala Everstar, Exiled Female *Keith Szarabajka - Colonel Audax, Maelstrom, Noximind *Laura Bailey - Belle Walker, Marauder, Luminai Female, Mordesh Female *Liam O'Brien - Captain Thokov, Vorion, Ersoth, Mordesh Male, Bolt, Marauder Eeklu *Mark Avery - Osun Male *Megan Goldsmith - Aurin Female *Michelle Arthur - Luminai Female *Orion Acaba - Aurin Male *Pamela Tyson - Sergeant Kara, Granok Female, Falkrin Female *Robin Atkin Downes - Nazrek The Progenitor, Councilor Vaelen, Clanlord Makaza, Mordechai Redmoon, Draken Male, Luminai Male *Stephan Frost - Agent Vadim, Elderoot, Lysion Sinnatus, Kaskalak, Xarophet, Lopp Male *Sumalee Montano - Tresayne Toria, Vesna Taranoft, Nuriam *Tara Strong - Aurin Female *Tasia Valenza - Avra Darko, Ekose Female *Travis Willingham - Durek Stonebreaker, Exiled Male, Lowborn Male *Troy Baker - Deadeye Brightland, Kevo, Exiled Male *William Knight - Dorian Walker, Pell, Terax *William Salyers - Ish'amel The Bloodied, Zarkonis, CaravanMaster Braithwait, Mechari Male, Chua, Cosine *Yuri Lowenthal - Aethros, Dr. Varen, Blade Wind The Invoker, Rusty, Aileron, Mnemsis, Pyrobane, Warden Rhadmina, High Shaman, Aurin Male, Pell 'Creature Voices' *Ben Diskin *Debra Wilson *Fred Tatasciore *Jonathan Lipow *Jon Olson *Richard Steven Horvitz *Robin Atkin Downes Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games